This invention relates generally to body decompression exercise, stretching, strengthening and rehabilitation apparatus, and methods more particularly providing for abductor contraction/stretching and adductor contraction/stretching during relative bending, extending of flexing of the user's trunk, thighs, knees, claves and legs while creating a greater stretch of the hamstrings, gluteal and spinal musculature by altering the position of the legs, thighs, knees, hips and trunk from 90 to 30 degrees more or less while performing flexion, extension and rotational movements of the spine.
Many people suffer from muscle imbalance, outer pelvic abductor muscular dominance and ligament instability causing loss of abdominal core strength, which contributes and creates lower back muscular instability and dominance resulting in the developmental loss of symmetry of intrinsic and extrinsic muscle of the body. This results in compressive imbalance syndromes which can contribute to vascular and neurological deficiencies which can harmfully affect people, particularly the aged. There is a need for an abductor stretching and decompression exercise apparatus with adjustable and variable leg/calf/knee/thigh/trunk and spinal decompression means whereby those who suffer from the aforementioned can exercise biomechanically efficiently to strengthen the necessary musculature to ensure balance, co-ordination and therefore stability and ability to create and reinforce a strong symmetrical development of the body with emphasis on the abductor (outer thigh), abdominal and lower back stability.